Christmas Hearts
by Mima Black
Summary: Megan Smith looks at Smithy's relationship with Stevie at their annual Christmas Party. Little bit random but follows the character from my other story "Undercover Nightmares"


Hi, just a little random story about my character from my other story 'Undercover Nightmares'- you may need to read it to understand this story.

Dont own the Bill would love to have Callum and Smithy :)

Thank you and hope you enjoy it!

"Megan?" Tommy Meadows looked into the room to his best friend in the bedroom.

She was on the bed looking at the ceiling, which was white unlike the walls that were a cream with a pale green pattern across. Tommy was reminded of calmness of the room and the girl the room it belonged to. The double bed spread was a dark green with gold threaded swirls was crumpled as Megan lay on it. Tinsel and bauble balls with Christmas lights were scattered around the room. The desk had thousands of pieces of paper and photos; mostly were recently written by the owner of the room mixed with others decades old of her mother's writing.

Megan Smith was lying on her soft bed in the room she had lived in and out of the past four years of her life. Megan looked like her mother. Her dark brown hair flowed on the bedspread covers and her chestnut eyes were looking at ceiling. She had the same shape nose and smile, small and sweet. She had the shape figure as her mother, hourglass shape. She was wearing a dungarees-skirt that was denim and her Christmas jumper, which was bright red. Her golden locket lay onto of her jumper and sparkled by the Christmas lights.

A picture next to the bed on top of bedside table showed her mother and Smithy a year older than Megan and Tommy were. In the photo, it was Christmas, like it was now, but they were at the local park in a different part of London. Allie Hamilton and Dale Smith sat on a bench in the snow snuggling together. Allie was wearing the necklace Megan had around her neck while wearing one of Smithy's coats. They were different back then. Dale wanted nothing more but to be with Allie and get through college while Allie wanted to study art and was utterly in love with Dale. Little did they know that 2 years later, Dale would be training to kill in the Army while Allie would be studying art in Paris and pregnant with the girl in the room. But at the time this picture was taken, the couple was happy and carefree.

Tommy was reminded of himself and Megan. Friends at first but slowly fell in love even when their family lives were too complicated and painful to deal with. His father was the Superintendent, Jack Meadows at Sunhill Police Station, with an older brother, Ben, who had been in jail for past years and now was away from his life with a girlfriend Petal, not giving him a chance to known his brother properly and a mother who was non-existent with her young lover that Tommy hated. While her father Inspector Dale Smithy, her father's girlfriend Detective Sergeant Stevie Moss and the rest of the staff at Sunhill know her history, all over protective with but can never save her in time or stop her putting her fingers down her throat to make her feel perfect.

The two teenagers in the picture had stuck together through the good and bad. Even when times felt that they were never going to get better, Allie and Dale had held hands and carried on through. Even when a gang member killed her brother just because he refuse to join his gang. Even when his father hit her mother too many times to count and he didn't know what to do and his elder brother turned a blind eye. They had got through it all. But times were different now, Allie Hamilton had been dead for six years now and Dale Smith was an Inspector trying to uphold the law while fighting his inner demons. Tommy hoped that never happened to them. He looked back to the girl in the room. She still hadn't seen him.

"Megan" Tommy repeated her name, which made her jump with shock, and she turned to Tommy. Her eyes were red with tears.

"Tommy, I didn't see you" Megan said quietly looking to her knees and not at Tommy.

"I saw you come up here and thought I better come and see you" Tommy explained to his best friend. Silence took over the room, as the two didn't know what to say.

"How is the party?" Megan asked with after minutes of silent.

"What- Oh downstairs, it's all right, surprisingly Nate and Mel's lips haven't parted from each other in the past 10 minutes. Rodger is now dancing with Millie; Tony, Leon, Terry, Max, Will and Mickey are playing some sort of card game. A load of drunk women are dancing away and Jo and Stevie are in fits of giggles in the kitchen about who knows what. I think Sam and Phil have just turned up with Gina, there we loads of people in the hallway but everyone is having a good time" Tommy said smiling at the though of the number of drunken adults down stair celebrating Christmas in the Smith residence.

"Is Dad having fun?"

"He looks happy, He was chatting to Callum and Sally about their upcoming wedding on New Years"

"I glad he is happy" Megan said lying her head on the pillow hiding her tears from Tommy but he saw. He moved into the room and lied on the bed next to her.

"Meg, are you alright?" Tommy looked cornering at his best friend who was staring at the ceiling.

"I just wanted some time to myself, to think. It's been six years since mum died and it's the first Christmas that I've seen my dad truly happy. I know its different this year, Stevie is with us. But…I just feel bad because mum is meant to be here…and we're all happy…it just feels like we're forgetting her. She loved Christmas…why can't she just be here?" Megan let out a few more tears and Tommy moved his hand into hers.

"Megan it's not like that, your mum would want you to be happy. She would have wanted you Dad to move on," Tommy said looking to her

"I know she would. She'd have been happy to see my dad smile again and Stevie does that. Mum would do anything to see smiles from people. She was like that my mum was…cared for everyone" Megan smiled at the memory of her mother.

"Are you happy about Stevie and your Dad? I know its late asking as they have been together for over a year now" Tommy asked

"Of course I am, Stevie is great for both of us. She makes Dad happy and he is more open than he has been over the years. She makes him confront his feelings than letting them be bottled in. He tells me things now, not just smiles and that everything is alright. She helps me with…with my condition. She doesn't ignore it like Aunt Alex but is caring and take me to see the doctor. She never judges me and always gives me a hug…and tells me she loves me no matter what. I like it. Stevie makes it nice around the house, I hate boarding now, I don't feel like a burden to dad now-"

"Megan you were never a burden to anyone" Tommy interrupted and gave Megan a warming smile.

"Thanks. But she makes sure there is food in the fridge. It's good to have another pair hands with the washing and cleaning. It nice to feel wanted at home. I know Dad wanted me at home but its different…its like to come home and it's a normal household, Dad is actually home not doing mountains of paperwork at work, and Stevie makes him laughs all the time and he just smiles so much more …it feels normal. Is that weird?" Megan laughed at her question

"I know what you mean, to feel like Dad's job doesn't rule his life, its like I mean something and am a important part of his life. I know it been hard after mum left and Ben is prison…but this year it's different. Ben is home and happy and Dad is trying to make the best for us, even if it is a bit late" Tommy smiled to ceiling.

"Better late than never" Megan whispered.

"Yeh"

"Its nice to know that next year he'll have some when I'm away at University. Someone to make sure that he eats and washes and doesn't live in the station. Sounds stupid but Dad is too much a workaholic I just wonder…never mind" Megan confessed.

"You wonder what?"

"It doesn't matter" Megan brushed it to the side.

"Megan" Tommy turned on to his side

"Will…will…will he miss me…when I'm away? I mean he has Stevie…they can have family…I just wonder that after everything…if he just forget I exist until I come home…it's stupid…but he left before with Mum, he made her to Paris wuth her mother…will he do that with me- just slowly push me out of his life?" Megan mumbled tear freely falling. Tommy stared at his friend knowing her insecurities that she had had since they were 14. Tommy moved his best friend into his arms and pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"You're Dad can never forget you Megan Allison Smith. He loves you so much; you have no idea what she will do for you. So don't you ever, ever think that again ok?" He stared into his friend's tear-filled eyes but relaxed when he saw a smile.

"Thank you Tommy, I don't what I would do without you" Megan pulled him into a hug.

"Now I think we should join the party and get photographic evidence that we could potentially use as blackmail" Both teenagers laughed.

"Megan, there you are" Stevie pulled Megan into her arms as they two teenager entered the lounge. People were dancing to Christmas tunes playing on the stereo while other around the side was sitting on the couches and floor chatting happily about nonsense. Only lights shining were off the decorated Christmas tree and fairly light around the room, tinsel reflecting them everywhere. Megan could see other in the kitchen and other rooms drinking cherry and laughing, generally having a good time.

"Lets Dance, you promise Meg!" Before Megan could say anything Stevie had pulled her in the middle of the room and will had her hand in Megan's dancing away to a tune as Megan joined laughing and smiling when Millie twirled while singing the words to 'Merry Xmas Everybody' by Slade. After ten minutes of laugher and attempts of dance movements, a gentleman became up behind Megan and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Dale Smith whispered in his daughter ear as she smiled.

"Upstairs...needed some quiet time. Having a good time dad?" Megan asked her father as she turned in his arms to look at him. He smiled and kissed her of the forehead and tightening his arms around her.

"Now I am and will be even more when I get to dance with my favourite girls" Megan giggled and Smithy twirled her like Stevie had done earlier and grabbed Stevie's hand and started dancing with both girls while smiling all the way through it. He watched as the girl laughed and started singing while his arms where wrapped them both. Megan rested her head on his shoulders while everyone started to stand up and join in the Christmas singing. Stevie moved closer to Smithy and kissed Megan on the forehead. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Smithy and Megan" Stevie whispered and snuggled closer to her family.

Nothing could Dale Smith any happier.

But that made Megan's heart grow even more


End file.
